


a soft sound to the way she wears her hair down

by Porcelainballerinas



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Light Dom/sub, Mommy Kink, Praise Kink, a little plot a lot of sex, also known as annie projecting her kinks onto aquaria, aquaria's a pillow princess and that's valid, blair and yuhua kiss because they're cute, brianna cracker emits strong lesbian dom energy and i love her, gay girls being gay because i don't have a girlfriend and i have to compensate somehow, i wanna kiss both of them, mayhem is an underappreciated angel, there's a lot of hair petting and softness, vixen is a messy bitch who lives for drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 18:10:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14218833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Porcelainballerinas/pseuds/Porcelainballerinas
Summary: aquaria's seemingly unrequited lesbian pining. surprise, bitch.





	a soft sound to the way she wears her hair down

When Aquaria got the invite, Chemistry was nearly over. Her phone vibrated quietly as Ms. Creme droned on about the chemical components of acids.

Aquaria looked down at her phone under her desk where she was holding it on top of her legs. "Party at mine. 7 pm. Dress slutty!" May had texted, followed by two heart emojis and one of flecks of water. Aquaria smiled, swiping away the message and looking over her shoulder.

Behind her, the phones of nearly everyone else in class pinged with the notification. She spotted Blair and winked, making a note to text her what she was wearing.

As she mentally scanned her closet, planning her outfit for that night, the shrill sound of the bell rang throughout the classroom and excused her to lunch. She didn't notice Brianna behind her, smiling down at her own phone and planning her own party tricks.

\---------

After stopping at her locker to put away her books, Aquaria slid into the empty seat between Blair and May at the lunch table, tossing her long hair behind her and unlocking her phone. She sent a quick test to her mom that she'd be home after school to change but back late and asked if she could leave the door unlocked for her. After pressing send, Aquaria placed her phone face down on the table and turned to her friends.

"Party!" May exclaimed. "My parents are out of town and, as long as you bitches don't break anything, they won't have to know." 

"What do I wear?" Blair squealed, looking particularly young when she was excited.

"Something slutty. Don't just wear a t-shirt, you fucking lesbians," May smiled warmly as she took a sip of her iced tea, turning to face everyone.

While the girls around her chatted, Asia and Monique arguing about who should get the wear the dress that they both owned a copy off, Aquaria felt eyes on her back and looked over her shoulder. 

Behind her, fucking Brianna's eyes stared into her, crinkling at the corners in a smile when she noticed Aquaria looking back. Brianna blew her a kiss and winked flirtily. Aquaria scowled. No way was fucking Brianna going to keep taunting her.

"Did you guys fucking see her?" Aquaria interrupted."She's wearing the same goddamn dress I wore to Morgan's party two weeks ago! I'm gonna kill her!"

May sighed and patted Aquaria's back soothingly. "We know. You hate her. When are you going to fuck her out of your system? I think-"

"Don't!" Aquaria cut May off. "I don't fucking like her," she stated, but her voice shook slightly.

May shrugged and turned back to her friends, scrolling through Instagram to find a photo of the hair she wanted to do for the party. She knew not to mess with Aquaria when she got like this. Just let her wear herself out.

Aquaria let out a huffy breath and picked up her own phone again. Fucking Brianna could wait. She had more important things to plan.

\---------

Aquaria flew down the stairs, adjusting her jacket as she went. She knew she looked stunning tonight. Blair had picked out the yellow bandeau top and matching skirt for her and Aquaria knew the pink jacket would contrast well.

"Mom, I'm leaving!" She shouted, toeing on her heels in the foyer. "I'm going to May's! I'll be back later!"

Sharon stepped into the room and waved her daughter off, bringing her in for a hug. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do." 

Aquaria pulled back, amused. "You'd do anything," she laughed.

"Oh, yeah. Fuck." Sharon sighed, letting her daughter go. "Call me if you need something. Love you."

"Love you!" Aquaria called over her shoulder, opening the front door in a hurry. Sharon sighed again as it slammed behind her.

\---------

May's house was just a few streets away; close enough that Aquaria didn't have to drive. In minutes, she could hear the music pulsating from the house. And not long after, she could see fucking Brianna sitting on the front porch banister, leaning against Monet as she laughed.

Suddenly, the music was too loud. Aquaria could feel the beat of it in her bones, filled with rage, as she pushed her way through the crowd of people on May's front lawn. She heard someone cry out behind her. She must have stepped on their foot in her heels, but she didn't look back. She had to find May.

Aquaria stepped into the house and into the adjacent kitchen, scanning the room. At the breakfast bar, Blair was sipping pink lemonade out of a wine glass, talking with Monique. When she spotted Aquaria, she waved her over excitedly, but Aquaria just nodded at her and stormed off again. She was looking for May.

When Aquaria spotted her, it was in the upstairs bathroom, holding back the hair of Morgan McMicheals as she vomited. Aquaria grabbed her arm and turned towards her with fury in her eyes. 

"WHAT is she doing here?" Aquaria growled, digging her pointed nails into May's skin. 

May tugged a hair tie off of her wrist and pulled Morgan's hair back before turning to face Aquaria in the hallway. 

"She came with Monet. Just don't talk to her, Aquaria. I don't understand why you hate her so much." 

"I hate her because she won't stop copying me! It's getting really fucking annoying to walk into Chemistry and see her wearing a look I did two weeks ago! And Vixen just keeps fueling the fire by drawing attention to both of us! The whole school is on my back about it!"

May sighed, her patience with Aquaria's rage wearing thin. She turning back to Morgan to help her stand. 

"You're going to have to deal with this at some point, Aquaria. You can't pretend forever."

Aquaria opened her mouth to scream but shut it again when she saw May descended the stairs with Morgan, avoiding Aquaria's eye. Aquaria stood in shock. 

Before long, May returned with a bottle. "Drink," she said, passing it over. Aquaria wasn't a fan of hard drinking and May knew this. The bottle she'd given her held just a few sips of leftover red wine.

May watched as Aquaria downed it quickly, then grabbed her hand and dragged her into the upstairs living room, pressing on her shoulders to get her to sit. 

"Stay. Keep the bottle." Aquaria watched as May exited, seemingly on a mission. 

Moments later, girls flooded into the room. She recognized everyone; Blair, Asia, Monique, Yuhua, etc. But when she saw her, Aquaria's eyes glazed over with hatred. Fucking Brianna. 

Brianna noticed her immediately, smiling that sickening smile that made Aquaria's stomach turn. Purposefully, she tugged the neckline of her dress downwards to expose a bit of her lacy pink bra and watched as Aquaria's eyes followed her movement. Swinging her hips with the next few steps she walked, Brianna sat down on her knees between Monet and Yuhua, flipping her hair over her shoulder to show off her dainty collarbones. Aquaria had never hated her more. 

Before long, everyone was arranged in a circle and May took the bottle from Aquaria's hands, turning to face the crowd.

"Okay, everyone! You know the rules! Blair, you first!" May passed the bottle to Blair, who blushed bright pink as she set it in the center of the circle and spun, hiding her smiling face in her hands when it landed on Yuhua. Aquaria watched their tiny peck on the lips, but her peripheral vision was on Brianna, who was patting Yuhua's shoulder as she yelled encouragingly. When she lifted her arms to do so, her tiny dress raised just a bit, exposing a pair of lacy panties that matched her bra. Aquaria's face went red with rage. How fucking dare she?

The bottle made its way around the circle but it was all a blur to Aquaria. It could have been minutes or hours of her avoiding Brianna's eye and then sneaking glances with clenched fists before May tapped her shoulder.

"Your turn, Aquaria!" May smiled, passing the bottle to the blonde. 

Aquaria took the empty wine bottle from May and wrapped her fingers around the neck. Flipping her hair over her shoulder, she placed it in the middle of the circle again and spun. Everything was deathly silent as the girls watched as the bottle whip past everyone in the room until it started to slow. With just a few final weak spins, the neck pointed towards the only girl Aquaria both wanted and hated. Fucking Brianna. 

May's eyes widened as she watched. She knew exactly what this meant. Neither of them would pass up the dare and her best friend was finally going to kiss the girl that she's been fighting off for years.

Brianna was the first to move, getting up off of her knees on the other side of the circle to crawl across to Aquaria. The wicked smile on Brianna's face made Aquaria scowl. Brianna knew how much this would piss her off. 

On her hands and knees in front of Aquaria, Brianna sat back on her knees again, her closed legs between Aquaria's thighs. Placing both of her hands on Aquaria's face, Brianna tucked a piece of Aquaria's hair behind her ear before rushing in. 

Quicker than anything Aquaria had ever known, Brianna's lips were on hers and she was biting her bottom lip, daring Aquaria to open her mouth. Brianna then moved her hands to Aquaria's hair and pulled her in closer, her legs brushing against the center of Aquaria's panties. Aquaria gasped. She could feel Brianna smile in triumph before she pushed her tongue between Aquaria's teeth and kissed her hard. 

Aquaria's heart skipped a million beats. Fuck. She was finally kissing her. And she was angry. So Aquaria fought back, digging her hands into the hair at the nape of Brianna's neck and pulling her in until their teeth clashed together. The kiss was messy. Brianna bit at Aquaria's lips. Aquaria bit back. Until Brianna pulled away and strutted back to her seat between Monet and Yuhua, smirking proudly. 

All at once, Aquaria fell out of the trance of the kiss and her anger grew. Swiping her hair behind her again, she passed the bottle to Monique without a word.

All around her, her friends stared in shock between Aquaria and Brianna, jaws hanging off the hinges. It took more than a few moments before May broke the silence. 

"What. The. Fuck."

Aquaria stood. She couldn't get out of there fast enough. Though no one seemed to follow her, their eyes lingered as she walked through the door. 

Descending the stairs, Aquaria pulled her coat tighter around herself and reached for the door. A quick grab of her arm stopped her in her tracks.

Aquaria whipped around to see who had touched her and her eyes burned with rage when she saw the manicured pink fingers wrapped around her wrist. Brianna looked at her like the cat who caught the canary.

"Where do you think you're going?" She taunted, tracing her nails over Aquaria's skin. She felt the goosebumps raise beneath her fingertips.

"To get some air, you fucking bitch." Aquaria spat, trying desperately to get free of Brianna's strong grip. But Brianna held on, her smile growing.

"I felt how wet you were, Aquaria. You can try to hide it all you want, but I know."

Aquaria flushed in embarrassment, yanking her arm back and crossing them over her chest. Brianna could see tears begin to form in her eyes.

"I could fix that for you, Aquaria. Even though you've been so naughty. Would you like that?"

"Fuck you!" Aquaria growled, rushing towards the door and slamming it behind her. 

In moments, she was back again.

Pining Brianna to the wall, Aquaria kissed her, biting hard on her lips. Brianna laughed, pulling her in closer and pinning her to down instead.

"Oh no, Aquaria. You know that's not how this goes." Brianna's smile filled Aquaria's chest with hatred all over again.

Brianna opened the door to May's bedroom gracefully. Locking it behind them, Brianna threw Aquaria up against the wall with a bang that rattled the photo frames hanging near the entrance. Brianna immediately went in on Aquaria's neck, sucking dark purple marks into the skin with her teeth. She raised a knee between Aquaria's legs to keep her in place. 

"I fucking hate you," Aquaria whimpered, sounding small.

"No, you don't," Brianna whispered back as she felt Aquaria grind down on to her leg. She dragged her knee past Aquaria's clit and felt the vibrations of her gasp and moan. "You don't hate me at all."

Aquaria buried her head in Brianna's neck to hide her blush, but Brianna could feel how hot she'd become and pet her hair gently to soothe her.

"Bed?" Brianna asked, tilting her head towards May's bedframe up against the opposite wall. Aquaria nodded into her neck and blushed further.

Aquaria yelped as Brianna picked her up and carried her. When she was laid on her back, down into the plush bedding, she brought her hands up to her eyes to hide. Brianna sighed happily, wrapping her hands around her wrists and rubbing her fingers gently over the backs of Aquaria's hands. 

Aquaria's mind was running a million miles a minute while also not being able to think at all. Her hands stayed over her eyes while she contemplated her situation. What had she gotten herself into? When she removed her fingers, she saw Brianna smiling down at her warmly and reaching to tuck a strand of long, blonde hair behind her ear. Her palm lingered on Aquaria's face, caressing her cheek with her thumb. 

"Okay?" Brianna asked, sincerity showing in her eyes. Aquaria nodded faintly and reached for the hem of her shirt with shaky fingers. Brianna reached for the zipper of her dress at the same time. "Together?" Aquaria nodded again. 

Brianna was much more graceful than Aquaria, moving her hair over one shoulder and elegantly slipping out of her pink party dress while Aquaria struggled to get her top over her head while laying on her back. 

Brianna lifted Aquaria's arms. "Head up," she said before sliding the fabric off cleanly. She watched Aquaria blush again as she threw the shirt off the bed and ran her hands down Aquaria's flat stomach. 

"So pretty," Brianna praised, leaning down again to kiss the girl under her while throwing her leg over the other side of her hips in a straddle. Aquaria whimpered, grinding her hips up into Brianna's. Brianna could see how wet she was beneath her skirt. 

"Such a good girl, huh? But you've been naughty, baby. Going around telling everyone that I was copying you. You know I wasn't. I'm on top." Aquaria blushed and nodded. 

"Use your voice, Aquaria. You know I didn't do anything, don't you?" Brianna said confidently.

"Yes." Aquaria's voice shook.

"Yes, what?" Brianna taunted, running her fingertips over the center of Aquaria's panties. 

"Yes, M-Miss." Aquaria's cheeks burned red.

"Good girl. Now, do you want to get out of these clothes?" Brianna smirked and ran her fingers over Aquaria's nipples that protruded through her bra. 

"Yes, Miss," Aquaria said again, reaching behind her back to unhook her bra. Brianna held her wrists to stop her. 

"Let me," she said as she unclasped the hooks of Aquaria's bra and tugged it over her shoulders. Aquaria was relatively flat chested, but her breasts still bounced when let free. "So pretty," Brianna smiled. 

"Can I take yours off? Please?" Aquaria begged, fighting the urge to wrap her arms around her chest. 

"You know better than that, Aquaria. Please, what?" The wicked glint in her eyes sent shocks of pleasure between Aquaria's thighs.

"Please, Miss," Aquaria restated. Brianna nodded her head.

"You won't get to cum if you forget my name, baby. Remember," Brianna threatened. 

"Yes, Miss," Aquaria whispered, taking her shaky hands behind Brianna's back to unclasp her bra. When her breasts fell from the fabric, Aquaria had to physically restrain herself from reaching out. 

"Do you like what you see, Aquaria? Do you want to touch?" Aquaria nodded vigorously up at Brianna, noticing her face painted in an evil grin.

Brianna ran her hands over Aquaria's naked skin."Too bad. Not this time. You've been a bad girl, Aquaria. Telling me you hate me. Until you can learn to behave yourself, you can't touch. If you do, I'll tie your hands to the bed. You don't want that now, do you?" Aquaria shook her head quickly, placing her hands at her side in obedience. 

"Now I'm going to finish taking off both of our clothes. No touching me. Remember." Brianna's voice was soft and soothing. Aquaria relaxed even further into the sheets as she nodded.

Brianna got to work slipping out of her own lacy pink panties, smiling smugly at the want she saw in Aquaria's eyes. She discarded her panties and ran a finger through her folds, sighing happily. Once her finger was coated, she tapped on Aquaria's bottom lip, asking her to open. Aquaria took the finger between her lips eagerly, sucking on it and tasting all she could. Brianna laughed. 

"Good, baby? Do I taste sweet?" 

"Yes, Miss. Yes," Aquaria moaned.

"Good girl. Do what I tell you and you'll get to cum." Aquaria nodded excitedly. Brianna looked down at her with genuine affection."I won't do anything you don't like. You just have to tell me. Okay, baby?"

"Yes, Miss."

"Promise?" Brianna tucked another piece of Aquaria's long hair behind her ear.

"I promise, Miss."

"Good girl." Brianna pet Aquaria's hair before dragging her hands over her chest, down to the waistband of her skirt. Aquaria lifted her hips to help get it off. 

Once they were both fully naked, Brianna shifted to lay on her stomach, her chest over Aquaria's flat tummy, so she'd still be close enough to kiss. 

Taking both of Aquaria's breasts in her hands, Brianna rolled one nipple between her forefinger and thumb before taking the other between her lips. 

Aquaria could have passed out just from the sight of Brianna's pink lips wrapped around her rosy nipple. Her lipstick in place as she sucked gently on the bud and scraped just barely with her teeth. Aquaria shivered and bucked her hips, prompting Brianna to press them down into the bed with strong hands. Aquaria moaned. 

Brianna switched to her other breast, alternating between the two and peppering kisses on the plain of skin between them. Aquaria's neck slightly ached from craning down to watch, but she didn't want to miss a single second.

Just when Aquaria thought she might never be wetter than she was in that moment, Brianna sat back on her knees to tie her long hair into a bun before kissing down her stomach. 

Aquaria's hands rose to her face again. She loved her body, felt sexy in it, but she suddenly felt so exposed. Brianna rubbed soothing circles on to her hip bones until Aquaria dropped her hands to her sides again. 

"Are you sure, Aquaria?" She smiled warmly down at her.

"Yes, Miss! Please! I need it!" Aquaria begged in a high pitched, lust filled voice. 

"You've been very good. I think you deserve it. Don't you?" Brianna continued to soothingly pet Aquaria's hair.

"Yes, Miss! Please! Please, please, please!" Aquaria babbled. She felt like she was losing her mind. Only three words still remained in her vocabulary. "Yes, Miss! Please!"

Brianna smiled and placed a kiss over her lips, massaging her thighs as she did so. When her tongue delved between her folds and flicked just slightly over Aquaria's swollen clit, Aquaria all but screamed, her knuckles white from gripping the bedsheets in an attempt not to touch. 

"Shhhh," Brianna shushed. "All of our friends are right down the hall. Do you want them to hear you scream? I thought those sounds were only for me."

"For you, Miss! I'll be quiet! I promise! Please!" Aquaria's breaths came out heavily.

Brianna swiped her fingers between Aquaria's folds and coated them in her wetness. "Suck," she ordered. Aquaria obeyed. 

With everything quiet, Brianna delved in again, licking all the way up Aquaria's sweet pussy. "Sweet girl," she praised. Aquaria whined around her fingers. 

"How many fingers, baby?" Brianna teased her entrance with a fingertip.

"Two!" Aquaria mumbled around the fingers in her mouth, writhing against the sheets. 

"Two what, Aquaria?" Brianna's heart jumped at the dominance she had over her.

"Two fingers, Miss! Please!" Aquaria's voice was strained with need. 

"This is your last chance, Aquaria. Don't forget my name again. Don't forget who you belong to."

"I won't, Miss! I won't!" Aquaria was becoming restless, fighting hard to keep from reaching out to touch. 

Brianna spread Aquaria's folds with one hand, gently sliding two fingers from her other into Aquaria's dripping pussy. With a few experimental thrusts, Brianna crooked her fingers upwards and Aquaria screamed, only muffled by her own hand over her mouth. 

"Shhhh, baby. Shhhh. Look how pretty you look with my fingers inside you. Do you want more?" Aquaria's neck ached from nodding so hard.

Brianna chuckled, crooking her fingers up again in search for Aquaria's g-spot. It didn't take her skilled fingers long to find and rub against. She could feel Aquaria's walls clenching impossibly tight around her. 

"Can you cum just like this, baby girl? Have you ever tried?" Aquaria nodded. "Did you think of me?" Tears started to form in Aquaria's eyes. She nodded again.

Brianna's chest swelled with pride (and something akin to love), removing her fingers from Aquaria's entrance. 

"We can test that another day, baby. Maybe see how many times you can cum. Right now, I think you've been good and you deserve to cum on my tongue. What do you think, baby?"

Tears were now freely flowing from Aquaria's eyes, running down her cheeks so beautifully. "Please, Miss! Please! Please, please, please!" A long line of whines spilled from her lips. Brianna couldn't deny her anymore. 

"Okay, sweet girl. Still no touching. Just watch me." Brianna ran her fingers along Aquaria's stomach, feeling everything she could.

"Yes, Miss," Aquaria choked out.

Brianna slowly, achingly slowly trailed her tongue over Aquaria's clit. So slowly, she ate out the girl beneath her, lapping up all of the cum that had made a mess of her pussy. Aquaria writhed above her, moaning freely. Brianna couldn't bring herself to care about their friends in the next room. Not when Aquaria looked so pretty. 

Tracing her tongue over Aquaria's clit over and over again, alternating between quick licks and pressured sucking, Brianna could feel Aquaria getting close. She could feel her walls clenching and her legs shaking around her head. Brianna moaned against her pussy, the vibrations sending Aquaria into a frenzy. 

With so much build-up and anticipation, it didn't take long for Aquaria to get close. It took nothing more than one final harsh suck to her clit before Aquaria was cumming, throwing her hands into Brianna's hair and pulling to keep her close as her hips bucked uncontrollably. 

"Mommy!" She screamed, shaking so intensely that Brianna found it hard to keep her mouth over her clit, working her steadily through her orgasm. 

When she slumped into the mattress, too worn to even speak, Brianna took one final long lick to collect all of her remaining cum. Aquaria's body shook violently with aftershocks. 

Brianna shifted up to hold her close while Aquaria buried her head in her neck, her chest heaving with her heavy breaths. Brianna let her rest for a bit, holding her tighter and petting her hair to bring her down.

Aquaria wiped at her tears with her head down. Brianna felt them falling into the dip of her collarbone, but she didn't mind.

When Aquaria's heaving breaths evened out, Brianna pulled back just a tiny bit to look into Aquaria's eyes. 

"Mommy, huh?" The corners of her eyes crinkled as she beamed.

Aquaria hid her head in her hands yet again, turning to face the wall out of shame. "Oh my god. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to. I'll just leave." Aquaria said as she made an effort to stand up on shaky legs. Brianna pulled her back down. 

"Aquaria, no. Come here." Brianna held her arms open, waiting for Aquaria to take back her place between them. When she did, Brianna held her head to her chest. Aquaria could hear her heartbeat. 

"I liked it." Aquaria could feel Brianna smile into her hair and that made her heart soar. 

"I didn't mean to say it."

"I want to be your mommy. If that's what you want."

"Yes, mama. Thank you," Aquaria sighed, cuddling deeper into Brianna's arms, her mind fuzzy with fatigue.

"Don't thank me, baby," Brianna said as she sat up and took Aquaria into her lap, holding her close. "We'll talk later. For now, sleep."

Aquaria allowed herself to sink into Brianna's lap, feeling safer than she ever had before. They'd talk in the morning. Aquaria let her heavy eyes fall shut.

\---------

Brianna woke up alone. The door was open and May was staring at her through the frame, concern in her eyes.

"What happened?" She asked.

"We fucked," Brianna replied, standing up and gathering her discarded clothing from the floor. "And she left." May heard the sorrow in her voice.

"Oh." May couldn't think of anything else to say.

"I'll see you at school on Monday," Brianna said, tugging back on her dress and flying through the door. May watched as her friend wiped at the tears falling from her eyes. And then she was gone as quickly as she'd come.

\---------

Aquaria spent the rest of the weekend in bed. May kept calling, but she refused to answer. She had to have known.

That morning, the world had crashed down around Aquaria all at once. She hurriedly stepped back into her clothes and ran out the door before Brianna or any of their friends could stop her, her vision blurry with tears.

She kicked off her heels and ran all the way home on bare feet, but she couldn't bring herself to care. What the fuck had she done? 

She flew past Sharon who was sitting in the living room as she pulled open the door to her home, taking the stairs two at a time to get to her bedroom, to safety, as quickly as she could. Once the door was locked behind her, she slid down it and cried.

What the fuck did she do? Oh god, she was going to have to face her on Monday. Her friends must have already known. She was fucked. She was so fucked. Aquaria wanted to disappear.

\---------

On the opposite side of town, Brianna sat on her bedroom floor with Monet, picking at her short pink nails as she recounted what happened. Monet has shown up at her door this morning, demanding an explanation when she saw her cry.

"So, how do you feel?" Monet asked, staring into Brianna's eyes after she had finished. Her hand rested on Brianna's knee to calm her.

"I don't know. I didn't expect her to run away." Brianna sighed. "I thought I might finally get her. I thought, maybe, she'd stay and we'd talk about how I've been chasing after her for years. I love her, Monet. She's a bitch and I love her."

Monet nodded understandingly. Neither of them had much more to say.

\---------

When Aquaria walked into school on Monday, her heart sank. All eyes were on her as they whispered. She could feel their eyes on her back as she walked towards first period. Apparently, it wasn't just their friends who knew. 

The second she walked into English, she grabbed May and dragged her to a seat in the back of the classroom. Mrs. Visage could go fuck herself if she tried to interrupt them.

"What the FUCK, May?" Aquaria violently whispered. "How do they know?"

May looked scared as she spoke. "I think Vix-"

Aquaria cut her off right there. She didn't need any more information. She just crumbled into herself and didn't say another word.

\---------

Chemistry came all too quickly. Aquaria sat down at her desk in the front of the room and refused to turn around. She could hear them talking about her. Of course, they already knew she liked girls. Aquaria had never not been out and she's never been quiet. But the fact that she fucked Brianna? She wanted to die. She couldn't live this down.

A voice from behind her startled her out of her thoughts. "I heard you hatefucked Brianna, Aqua! Bria, was she good?"

"I did NOT! Shut up!" She exclaimed, turning around in fury. Her hair whipped behind her.

"That's not what Vixen said!" The boy called again.

Brianna watched as Aquaria opened her mouth, only to close it again wordlessly. She didn't miss the tears forming in her eyes.

\---------

When Aquaria threw her things down on to the bench, the lunch table rattled. Everyone looked at her, not quite knowing what to say. Everything was silent.

Aquaria focused her eyes on her lap. Even without a word from her friends, the voices surrounding her were so loud. One voice in fucking particular. 

"Hey, Aquaria," Vixen greeted, standing in front of her like she wasn't at all aware of the situation. "How are you?' She asked.

Aquaria shook with wrath, her nails digging into her palms.

"Woah. Are you okay?" Vixen questioned, noticing how tense she had become.

"Vixen, shut the FUCK. UP!" Aquaria screamed, storming away from her seat, leaving everything behind. Fuck her friends. Fuck her phone. Fuck everything. She needed to get away.

Aquaria sprinted down the hallway. She didn't know where she was going, she just knew it had to be somewhere far.

Like deja vu, she felt someone grab her wrist to stop her. Suddenly, she was facing Brianna. Aquaria felt the immediate urge to run away again.

Brianna noticed the panic in her eyes and rubbed her thumb across the back of her hand while her other hand toyed with the lock of the empty classroom behind them. When she finally had it open, she pulled Aquaria in.

All Aquaria could do was look down at her shoes. She could feel her body shaking with fear but she felt paralyzed.

Brianna stood still in front of her, reaching out a hand to place on her arm. Aquaria shook it away, not wanting to be touched. 

The awkward silence continued until Brianna could think of something to say.

"What now?"

Aquaria surprised herself by laughing. She wasn't able to hold it in. This whole situation felt like a comedic tragedy. 

Brianna was startled by her laughter, even more startled by how suddenly Aquaria looked up into her eyes. 

"Fuck you," she said quietly, but confidently. Brianna giggled.

"Don't fucking laugh. I fucking hate you," she whispered violently. Brianna laughed harder. It all made sense now.

"No, you don't. Looks like someone is bad at accepting a crush," Brianna taunted playfully. Aquaria threw her arms down in anger.

"So what if I fucking like you?" she challenged. "Then what? Are you going to continue to torture me?"

Brianna stepped closer. "Aquaria, you're a dumb bitch."

Aquaria's mouth fell open in shock. She stood deathly still. The world had just tilted on its axis and sent her stumbling. Brianna kept on smiling.

"I've been trying to kiss you for three years, Aquaria. You're infuriating. And you're cute when you're mad. It hard not to like you."

Aquaria blushed found the strength to step forward. Seeing Brianna smile, she took another step, and another, until she was being held in Brianna's arms again. Brianna brought her in close, cradling her head to her chest with one arm and wrapping the other around her waist. "Good girl," she praised.

Aquaria, with a sudden burst of confidence, took Brianna's hand into her own and pulled it downwards, towards the soaking center of her leggings. Aquaria could feel Brianna beam into where her face was buried in her hair. 

"What, Aquaria?" she asked innocently. "What do you want?"

"Miss..." Aquaria whispered.

"Nuh, uh. Not this time. What's my name, Aquaria?"

"M-mommy," Aquaria stuttered. 

"Good girl."

Aquaria could feel herself getting wetter. Her panties were going to be ruined after this. 

"Aquaria, you know I can't give you what you want unless you ask." Brianna's eyes glimmered playfully and Aquaria both loved and hated it. Her mouth remained closed.

"If you don't say, I guess I'll just have to stop," Brianna said in mock threat, starting to pull her hand away.

"No!" Aquaria blurted out, hiding her head in Brianna's neck. She didn't want her to see how red she became when she spoke. "No, m-mommy. I want," Aquaria stopped.

"You want what, baby girl?" Brianna asked, her heart so full of love.

"I want...want you, m-mama. Mouth. Please." Aquaria wished so badly she could hide. This was mortifying. Brianna pet her hair out of her face.

"On the desk, baby," Brianna grinned as she sank to her knees. Just like before, she pulled a pink ponytail over her wrist and tied her hair up in a bun to keep it out of the way. Aquaria's mouth watered. 

Aquaria struggled to lift herself onto the desk with her shaky legs. Brianna, noticing her struggle, stood up and slipped her hands under Aquaria's ass and squeezed before sitting her down. Aquaria yelped, causing Brianna to laugh. "Sensitive girl, aren't you, baby?"

"Y-yes," she gasped out.

Brianna's hand reached out for Aquaria's nipple, above her shirt, and pinched. "Yes what, Aquaria?" 

"Yes, mommy!" Aquaria cried, writhing around in pleasure. Brianna patted her hands on Aquaria's thighs, asking her to part them.

"Don't forget again," she said firmly. It sent shocks right to Aquaria's core.

"I won't! I won't forget! Mommy, please!" Aquaria begged, unable to sit still. She could feel Brianna's breath through the fabric of her clothes, teasing her aching pussy. 

Brianna hooked her fingers into the waistband of Aquaria's leggings. "You've been a bad girl, Aquaria. Running off from me. Telling me you hate me. You've been bad, haven't you?"

Aquaria nodded vigorously, squeezing her eyes shut to try and focus. 

"I think you need to be punished. Mommy has to punish bad girls. Don't you agree?" Brianna stared up at Aquaria, living for the power she had over her in this moment. She caressed both of her thighs.

"Yes, mama! I've been bad! Please!" Aquaria begged, thrashing wildly as Brianna brushed a finger over her aching pussy for just a moment.

"Bad girls shouldn't get to cum, Aquaria. You'll have to work for it." Brianna ran two fingers down the center of Aquaria's leggings again, feeling how wet she was. How she had soaked through the fabric. 

"I'll do anything, mommy! Please! Please let me cum!" Even with just the ghost of stimulation, Aquaria's swollen pussy was pulsating painfully. She needed it. She needed Brianna to touch her.  
"Not yet. Bad girls have to wait." Aquaria opened her eyes and watched as Brianna brought her bag closer to her body. Aquaria caught glimpse of something pink. Her eyes widened. 

"Now, Aquaria. You've been bad for mommy. You can make it up to me, but not yet. Right now, I'm going to tease you for being a bad girl. Is this alright?" Brianna asked, holding up the pale pink vibrator in Aquaria's line of sight. Aquaria's mouth watered as she nodded.

"Mommy's gonna take care of you, Aquaria. But you have to pay for it. You don't cum until I say." Brianna dragged the still toy over Aquaria's pussy, down her thighs. Her heart flooded with love when Aquaria nodded.

Brianna hooked her fingers into Aquaria's waistband yet again and tore both her leggings and her panties down in a flash. In seconds, she could see Aquaria's dripping pussy, so wet and glistening in the light. Brianna licked her lips before diving in, causing Aquaria to yelp. 

Brianna lapped at every bit of Aquaria she could reach. "Mommy's sweet girl," she praised. Aquaria's legs shook uncontrollably above her.

After cleaning up Aquaria just a bit, Brianna flicked on the toy, bringing it to the apex between Aquaria's thighs, letting it rumble painfully close to where Aquaria needed her.

Aquaria screamed out, tears that continued in the corners of her eyes starting to run down her cheeks. Brianna kissed the path a tear had left, tasting her.

"You have to be quiet, baby girl. Can you do that for me?" Brianna asked, looking into Aquaria's eyes compassionately. Aquaria nodded, bringing two of her own fingers to her mouth to muffle the noise.

"Good, beautiful girl," Brianna said sweetly, taking the toy from the apex of Aquaria's thighs and turning the dial to raise the setting. 

"Please, mama! Please!" Aquaria's voice sounded strange around her own fingers, but beautiful nonetheless. Brianna parted her folds with one hand and took the toy in another. 

"Shhhh, baby." She shushed the younger girl's whines. "I'm going to edge you for being a bad girl. Don't you dare cum or mommy will have to punish you again. You don't want that." Aquaria shook her head, more tears falling freely. 

"Good. Now be quiet, sweet girl."

Brianna brought the toy to Aquaria's clit, holding open her folds with the other hand so she could see how she dripped for her. Brianna had never seen another girl get so wet. 

As Brianna ran the toy back and forth along her clit for a few moments, Aquaria tangled her hands in Brianna's hair and nearly screamed. Brianna took the toy away.

"Don't," she said calmly, petting back Aquaria's hair again. "Shhhh. Good girl. You're so wet, baby. You're a good girl, Aquaria. Only two more times and then you can cum. Is that alright?"

Aquaria nodded, wrapping her arm around Brianna's neck to support herself. Brianna placed the toy over her pussy again. 

Within seconds, Aquaria was moaning loudly around her fingers and Brianna could see how her walls clenched around nothing in a desire to feel full. She took the toy away again.

"I've got you all worked up, don't I, baby girl? I'm barely doing anything and you're so close to cumming. Just once more and you can have what you want." Aquaria could barely see through her tears, but she saw the corners of Brianna's lips twist up in a loving smile. Aquaria felt like she couldn't hold it back again.

"Mama, I need it! Mama, please! It hurts! I need to cum! Please, mama! Please, please, please!" she cried. Brianna was tempted to give in, give her baby what she wants, but she knew Aquaria can go at least once more.

"No, baby. Bad girls need to be punished. You're almost there. Just one more and then you can cum. One last time." Brianna pet back Aquaria's hair as she touched the vibrator to her clit for the last denied orgasm. Aquaria spasmed, her body completely out of her own control.

Brianna used her other hand to put pressure on one of Aquaria's hips and keep her in place. This was the last time. She could do it. 

Brianna felt her rising again, entrance gripping at nothing and tore the vibrator away one last time. Aquaria cried out, loud enough for the anyone to hear. At this point, she was shaking so violently she didn't remember how to be still. Her breaths came out in sobs, tears dripping off of her cheeks, onto her chest, down her stomach. She was a mess of incoherent babbling. Brianna could only make out the word please. She looked so beautiful like this.

Brianna gave in, pressing the vibrator to Aquaria's aching clit. "Cum for me. You're a good girl. Such a good girl." 

Aquaria spasmed violently, her mouth open in a silent scream. She held Brianna's hands in place with a death grip and bucked her hips over and over again, not able to contain herself. She hoped the world ended right then because never in her life would she ever feel this good again. 

Brianna let her ride it out, holding her as close as she could get with Aquaria's limbs moving on their own accord. Aquaria had to physically yank her hand away when it became too much.

Brianna turned the vibrator off and lifted Aquaria off of the desk, sitting her in her lap. She was shaking with aftershocks, unable to feel anything but pleasure. All that left her lips was an endless string of "mommy, mommy, mommy."

Brianna had never been happier than in that moment. Seeing Aquaria shaking for her, trusting her enough to let her see her vulnerable but keeping her so safe. Fuck, she was in love.

After a few minutes of wiping Aquaria's tears, kissing her forehead, holding her in place, she finally settled down. Slumping deeply in Brianna's arms, she puckered her lips for a kiss which Brianna quickly obliged. Against her lips, Aquaria muttered something. 

"I love you," she whispered. 

"I know," Brianna whispered back. "I love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> i'm briaquaria on tumblr if you wanna say hi!!


End file.
